Inevitable
by KuroganeNoLoke
Summary: - Eres [eB] y sigues preguntándote como es que tienes ese terrible dolor de espalda y si es posible intentas recordar lo de anoche -
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAOS! Hace años que no escribía nada, tengo un montón de ideas a medio escribir que subiré pronto, pero esta ves decidí publicar algo de un fandom muy distinto que poco a poco se me ha ido pegado, no se si manejo muy bien los personajes, pero vale intentarlo así que he aquí algo que durara varios capitulos, ya que quisiera que se las cosas no fueran tan rapidas, nunca he escrito un fic yaoi asi que tened consideración con janney ;w; _**

**_Tambien estaba pensando en escribir historias de homestuck pj x reader, no se si quisieran xD_**

* * *

_Homestuck es propiedad de Andrew Hussie al igual que sus personajes, si fuera mio quedaría el desmadre (?_

* * *

== Ser el idiota

.

Actualmente eres [eB] estas tirado en tu habitación como si las fuerzas se te fueran solo con mirar el techo de tu habitación plagada de afiches de tus distintos gustos, tenías la mirada perdida como si solo tu cuerpo estuviera allí plantado sin movimiento alguno, no era como si no te pudieras mover pero cada vez que te levantabas un fuerte dolor en tu espalda de hacia caer nuevamente.

Querías creer firmemente en que simplemente unos tios te habían dado una fuerza paliza anoche y parte del mobiliario te dio en la espalda, aunque para tu mala suerte de siempre no era así.

Eres un chico algo bajito y menudo, no tienes un cuerpo de galanazo como ciertos que conoces, siempre llevas demasiado arreglada la ropa y el pelo muy peinado casi aplastado con gel de cabello si es necesario, para ti, lo único lindo de tu cuerpo eran tus ojos azulinos, aunque siempre estaban ocultos detrás de unos lentes con marcos completos y negros, siempre eres amable y servicial, muchas veces apareciendo en cuadros de honor a tus altísimas calificaciones, y justamente el día anterior decidiste romper un poco eso e ir a la fiesta a la que tu amigo tanto insistió en que fueras, pésima idea a decir verdad.

No recordabas nada del día anterior, pero si recuerdas que en la mañana tu padre mencionó algo de que llegaste cargado por alguien y apestabas a alcohol, tragaste duro solo al recordar el sermón por parte de tu progenitor.

No dejabas de preguntarte quien era el que te había venido a dejar, si acaso era el mismo que te había dejado con el pinchazo en tu casi frágil espalda, nadie de tus amigos que estaban presentes y lo recordaban, tu única opción y salvador era tu amigo que te había invitado así que buscaste casi con desesperación en el bolsillo de tu pantalón tecleando con manos temblorosas.

.

**- ectoBiologo [eB] ha empezado a trollear a carcinoGenetista [cG] -**

EB: Karkat! Dime que estas allí

EB: Necesito saber algo

EB: ...

EB: Es sobre lo de anoche

CG: CALMA LAS TETAS EGBERT, Y QUE MIERDAS QUIERES SABER? NO SOY TU PUTA NIÑERA PARA ANDAR CUIDÁNDOTE IDIOTA

EB: No tio no hablo de eso

EB: Estaba borracho y me trajo alguien a casa, pero me he despertado con un pinchaso en la columna

CG: ...

CG: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA IMBECIL NO HAY COMO TU

CG: TE HAS HECHADO UN JODIDO POLVO CON UN DESCONOCIDO? SOLO ESO TE FALTABA IDIOTA HAHAHHAHA

EB: Como sea ! Eso no me ayuda sabes ? Sabes quien era el chico?

CG: POR QUIEN ME TOMAS EGBERT ? CLARO QUE LO SÉ, QUIERES SU DIRECCIÓN Y PREGUNTARLE ? O MEJOR IRLE A MOVERLE EL CULO?

EB: Tio joder no!... Te lo agradecería por siempre...

.

Anoté la dirección en la esquina de mi cuaderno de matemáticas y lo arranqué a tirones mientras iba a prepararme, no era como si me interesara mi aspecto pero quería parecer lúcido en comparación con la otra noche.

Eché las llaves y mi celular al amplio bolsillo de mi pantalón corto y salí ignorando las casi burlas de mi padre, aunque mas de alguna se me quedó grabada en la mente, sostenía el papel de forma firme como si quisieran arrebatármelo, era casi algo valioso en este momento después de tanto vagas por esas calles pude dar con el edificio de unos ocho o nueve pisos, bastantes amplios a mi vista, subí a tropezones al ascensor y quedé en frente de la dichosa puerta, estaba indeciso si tocar o no pero era algo que me carcomía el cerebro.

Decidí tocar con un tono medio para ser oído, inmediatamente sentí correr el pistillo y abrir casi con lentitud la puerta, arrugué el papel arrancado solo por nerviosismo, bajé la vista aunque tuve que alzarla para no ser descortés al hablar.

Ahí estaba él, mirándome con una sonrisa como si conociera a que iba, cabello rubio algo claro y gafas oscuras que no entendía porque las llevaba, era bastante mas alto que yo, hizo un ademán para que pasara al departamento, tarde bastante en procesar la seña y abrirme paso hasta el otro lado.

Esto definitivamente sería algo que nunca olvidaría, ni su sonrisa burlona, ni su torso a medio vestir, y el sudor frío que sentía al abrir mi boca para hablar algo casi incoherente.


	2. Chapter 2

annedvongola: **_Gracias por leer~ si bueno, es como algo repetitivo que el uke siempre será el más bajo xD o que el seme tenga manos exageradamente grandes, pero bueno, eso si tendrás que esperar por ver algo verdaderamente bueno entre ambos(? -mala donde?-_**

yolopolo: _**omaigah gay porn? lol xD entonces merece estar en un pony? significa que el fic va bien)? no te caigas del unicornio x'D gracias por leer**_

ere dulop: _**Que no te exploten porque aun no pasan las cosas buenas de verdad(? gracias!~ y gracias por leer tambien**_

_- Lamento no haber publicado el capitulo antes, de hecho estaba listo desde hace unos cuatro días pero tenía trabajos y complicaciones en la casa jue horrible jue horrible ;n; pero bueno xD de hecho publicaré otro fic dentro de este día, con... john tambien... si bueno, despues de pasar media vida roleando a john se hace costumbre~, espero que sigan leyendo pues x'D -_

* * *

_Homestuck es propiedad de Andrew Hussie al igual que sus personajes, si fuera mio quedaría el desmadre (?_

* * *

No existía persona que pisara la tierra y que no cayera bajo de los encantos de Dave Strider.

Una palabra seductora o incluso una canción pequeña y mal redactada, una flor o algo y los dientes perfectamente blancos esbozando una seductora y provocativa sonrisa.

Las mujeres caían rendidas ante el chico de cabellos rubios y gafas oscuras, quizá era lo que más detestaba, que tuvieran una actitud ofrecida y atrevida.

Eso hacía que su ego se le elevara hasta las mismísimas nubes. Podía tener a cualquier chica que desease y satisfacerse con ella como le diera en gana, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en la noche anterior con aquel peli negro.

Era totalmente desaliñado y tenía varias copas encima, pero de alguna forma terminó enredándose con él en algún lugar de la discoteca con pinta de bar de mala muerte.

Quizás fue su aspecto inocentón e incluso aniñado el que le empujó a hacer de todo con aquel pobre chico que probablemente tendría un dolor de espalda y cadera.

Debías recalcar firmemente que no eras gay o algo, le ibas a las chicas claro, como cualquier adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, pero empezabas a cuestionarte el hecho de haber sentido algo por el pelo negro.

No sabías su nombre ni nada relacionado con él, sonreíste de manera irónica a tu parecer ya que lo único que conocías de él era su cuerpo, y valla que le conocías bien. Pedías a dios que no fuera menor de edad y sus padres llegaran a pegarte una bronca o algo, pero al ver que no pasaba nada decidiste relajarte.

Alguien al otro lado de la puerta interrumpió tus pensamientos, te pusiste la camiseta como pudiste y saliste a tropezones hacia la puerta, tu rostro era completamente sereno, aunque detrás de las gafas de sol se mostraba, tus ojos abiertos de forma desmesurada.

.

Allí mismo estaba aquel pelinegro que te había dejado el cerebro hecho puré, lo observaste de pies a cabeza y sí, definitivamente era él. Te aclaraste un poco la garganta para no sonar como idiota o algo, pero la verdad te sentías estúpido por dudar de tus gustos.

**- ¿ Puedo ayudarte en algo? -**

**- No te hagas el gracioso, vengo a hablar sobre lo de anoche -**

Su rostro cambió drástica mente de uno sereno y tímido a uno totalmente serio, tuve que morderme los labios para no abalanzándome sobre el allí mismo ¿ Pero que carajos pensabas ? Te hiciste a un lado de la puerta dejándolo pasar.

**- Nosotros dos... -**

**- Oh sí -**

**- ¿ Puedes dejarme terminar ? -**

**- Sí joder, echamos el polvo mas grandioso de nuestras putas vidas -**

Su rostro enrojeció bastante, sonreí un poco, la verdad era la primera vez que lo hacía con un chico pero dios, no soy hierro, y ese chico no era feo tampoco, era lo más cercano a una chica que había en aquella discoteca.

**- Si te preocupa quedar embarazado los hombres no quedan vale? -**

**- ¡ Y-yo no soy gay ! -**

**- No he dicho algo en contra de eso sabes -**

Solté una sonora carcajada mientras él solo seguía sonrojándose mas y más como un estupido tomate.

**- Yo tampoco pero me haces dudarlo -**

Guardó silencio sin saber donde esconderse, pero como bloqueaba la puerta no podía escapar tan fácil, suspiré hondo sin saber exactamente que decir sin asustarlo.

**- Dave Strider -**

**- ¿ Disculpa ? ... Ohh, John Egbert -**

**- Si bueno, solo vete a casa y olvídalo todo vale? Será mejor para tu salud mental -**

**- Vine aquí para saber que pasó anoche -**

**- ¿ Quieres una demostración o algo ? -** me acerqué a él acorrala dolo entre la pared y mi cuerpo, una de las cosas que me gustaban era que era mucho mas bajo que yo, de seguro la edad o algo.

Al ver su sonrojo que por cierto era demasiado me aparté dando carcajadas en dirección a la puerta, al abrirla el chico salió hecho una jodida bala chocando con gente y todo hacia el ascensor.

.

Cerré la puerta con suavidad e inmediatamente busqué en el bolsillo de mi pantalón mi celular con una casi amplia sonrisa.

_**turntechGlorioso **_[tG] a comenzado a trollear a **carcinoGenetista** [cG]

TG: Hey Vantas, de casualidad no tienes el chumHandle de un tal Egbert?

CG: NO LO SE, DÍMELO TU

TG: Tan servicial como siempre

TG: Sup, me lo vas a dar o que ?

CG: SI CON ESO ME VAS A DEJAR DE JODER DE UNA PUTA VEZ...

.

Anoté de forma rápida y con pésima letra el chumHandle sobre mi mano y casi corrí a la computadora para comenzar a molestarlo.

**turntechGodhead** [tG] a comenzado a trollear a **ectoBiologo** [eB]

TG: Sup, Egderp

EB: Es Egbert

EB: Y tu quien eres?

TG: Dave Strider claro, quien mas?

.

Si bueno, quizás fue una mala idea haber hecho eso ya que simplemente se desconectó o algo, aunque preferiría que la luz se la hubiera ido. Aunque de todas formas tenía la necesidad de acercarme a él, aunque fuera solo un poco.


End file.
